


Truth or Dare: History (David/Sergio)

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David wants Sergio. Because he's smart. (This takes place probably in 2006, after Real Madrid beat Barcelona at an away game, the one mentioned in Truth or Dare after which Sergio gave Iker and David a striptease/lapdance, similar to the one he gave Fernando.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare: History (David/Sergio)

"Come on, Sergio. Fuck, I promise it'll be good. Fuck, come on, please. Por favor." Sergio understands his name, at least, and the "please" at the end of course. He knows that David is too drunk to realize that he's trying to speak in English to a completely Spanish boy. He looks down at David sprawled out there in the chair and licks his lips as he considers it. 

"Spanish, David. I'm not one of your English boys."

He reaches down to stroke his own dick, squeezing it when David moans.

"God, let me in. Fuck, I bet you feel so good. I'll be quick, I promise."

"What about Iker?" Sergio has his hands on his hips now, fully intending on saying yes but he likes to drive men crazy to the point of blind lust and he knows he's reached that point with David when David pushes himself to his feet, when he kisses Sergio thick and invasive and pushes him against a wall. He reaches between them to push at his pants, stepping out of them quickly. He has a condom wrapper between his fingers and he wastes no time in unwrapping it and unrolling it onto himself. He reaches up to hook an arm under one of Sergio's legs, lifting it up and spreading Sergio out, reaching under him with his one free hand to rub just behind his balls, easing the tips of two fingers into him and they moan into each other's mouths. David pulls away to shove those fingers inside of his own mouth, making them as wet as he can before he returns them, pushing up easily inside of Sergio now and Sergio curls his hips toward him to accept them, kissing at David's jaw and loving how David is practically holding him up against the wall now. He can feel his dick nudging him and his heart races. _David Beckham._

"You drive me fucking crazy, you know it? You just can't stand there and do a fucking striptease and grind on my dick for an hour and act like you don't know that I'm going to fuck you the second we're alone. You know better than that." 

Sergio opens his mouth to respond but the second he does David feeds him his dick and he can't even breathe, he can't even comprehend how something could feel so huge inside of him, could feel like it could honestly damage him and he most of all can't comprehend how badly he wants it. He strangles out a cry, a shuddering one against David's lips as David hooks his other leg now and lifts it so that Sergio can wrap his legs around his waist and then he's suspended from David's body and his dick, trapped against an unforgiving wall by an even more unforgiving man. He shivers.

"Fuck me."

David pulls out and digs back into him, making Sergio's insides quiver and tighten into a chokehold on his dick. David kisses at his mouth but Sergio is panting too hard to kiss back.

"Yeah? Like that?"

"Uh-huh."

Another long, achingly slow thrust and then two that are sharp, almost cutting and Sergio gives a breathy cry.

"Harder?"

"Yes."

"What, love?"

" _Y-Yes._ "

David hooks his arms underneath Sergio's and plants his hands on the wall, using it as a brace as he starts to fuck him, unable to kiss him because he's gritting his teeth too hard. He growls deep in his chest as he pounds Sergio against the wall, every picture in the hotel room vibrating, threatening to crash to the ground. Sergio wraps his arms around David's neck, fingers lacing in his hair and he kisses across his sweaty face, licking at him almost kittenishly.

"Shh, they'll hear us. We'll get caught."

He makes his voice small and soft and he knows how much it turns David on by how much deeper his dick gets inside of him. He tightens his legs on him so that he can thrust back against him and David bites all the way down his neck.

"Like you haven't fucked the whole team anyway. You little slut." David is grinning against his neck and Sergio grins as well, pushing his face down to meet David's so he can sink his teeth into his bottom lip as punishment. He holds on tight as David speeds up, encouraged by Sergio's teeth to fuck him harder. A picture slides from the wall and lands behind a chair. They both moan. 

"Not the _whole_ team."

David laughs for that and they kiss fully now, focused on getting off because he's entirely too plastered to be doing anything for too long, let alone standing and moving and being swallowed whole by probably the best piece of ass he's ever had in a quick hotel room fuck (besides Iker, Iker was the exception to every rule). Sergio reaches between them to stroke his own dick, doing it hard and fast because he wants them to come at the same time, because he loves riding that wave and feeling like they're going to fall apart at the same time. David breaks away from Sergio's mouth as he feels his orgasm riding up, almost grimacing for the power behind it. He grips Sergio's ass as his legs give out and he sinks down hard onto his knees, only losing one or two beats before he's thrusting into him again, aided now by Sergio riding him like his life depends on it and it feels so secret and delicious that he finally comes, feeling Sergio spurt thick ropes of come onto his stomach at the same time. He falls down onto his back, still holding onto Sergio for dear life and Sergio is suddenly against his mouth, kissing him as he rocks on his dick, still working it inside of him and milking every second of David's orgasm to prolong his own. David's hands finally spread up across Sergio's body and tug on the ends of the long strands of his hair that are slicked with sweat. When they're both empty they stop moving and just lay against each other, two lazy bodies heaving deep, gasping breaths. Sergio pushes kisses down David's neck and across his shoulder and David opens his mouth to speak when a song blasts noisily from across the room, from his cell phone on his bed.

_If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friiiends. Make it last forever, friendship never eeends..._

They both groan and Sergio actually whimpers as they are turned over and he is deposited on the floor and David pulls out of him. He sighs as David scrambles to his feet, cursing all the way over to the bed. He flips the phone open and tries to sound casual and not like he's fresh from orgasm from fucking the daylights out of a young boy. He wipes his stomach clean of Sergio's come with a discarded t-shirt.

"Hey, Vic."

Sergio shakes his head a little to himself, a hand flung up and lazing on his forehead. He reminds himself to never get involved with a married man again.


End file.
